Who Knew
by writrfreak15
Summary: This oneshot is based on Pink’s song “Who Knew”. Every time I heard that song I was just reminded of Harry and Hermione…weird, I know. ReadReview!


**Who Knew**

**Chapter One**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Wow, songfic. My first one. Be nice.

**Summary: **This one-shot is based on Pink's song "Who Knew". Every time I heard that song I was just reminded of Harry and Hermione…weird, I know. Read/Review!

**Rating:** T

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**You took my hand, **_

_**You showed me how, **_

_**You promised me,**_

_**You'd be around**_

_**Uh uh, that's right**_

_Hermione stepped into the common room late one night. A seventeen year old needed sleep and Hermione was exhausted. She had been up all night in the library trying to look for more information about the locket. But, the library was no help. Why did she agree to go back to school? She could have found truckloads of information about the horcruxes outside of school. The only reason she stayed was because Harry stayed. But, really, it was getting frustrating!_

_"Found anything yet?" Hermione was startled by a voice coming from the couch. She drew out her wand and walked slowly over to the couch. "Hermione…no!" Harry shouted to her as she was about to attack him. He got up and put up his hands in surrender. _

_Hermione smiled in relief and held down her wand. "It's just you." Harry smiled and watched Hermione sit beside him. _

_"Yeah, it's just me. You found anything?" He repeated his first question. Hermione shook her head. "Ah, don't worry Hermione. You'll find something. The library's huge."_

_Hermione laughed bitterly. "No its not." She bit back. "I've been around it since forever. Trust me, its small. There is not a single book about horcruxes!" She turned to Harry. "I'm getting frustrated, Harry!" She expected soothing words from him but all she got was a stare. Harry was staring at her. She had never seen Harry so interested in her face before…what was going on? "Harry? Are you there?"_

_"You have beautiful eyes." He replied. Hermione raised her brows in surprise. "You really do." Okay, now something was really wrong…._

_"Harry, are you alright? You've never complimented my eyes before." Hermione stated. Maybe he was too exhausted. Hell, maybe he was drunk!_

_"Well, I haven't noticed until now." He came closer and put a stray strand behind her ear. "See the way they sparkle in the firelight. Amazing." Hermione smiled uneasily while a small blush appeared on her face. What was Harry doing to her?_

_"Harry, I don't know what's happened to you but we have to…" Hermione was cut off by Harry grabbing her hands in his. Hermione looked up in those pools of emerald. She suddenly made a sharp gasp. She saw love._

_"Hermione, I have a confession to make." Harry whispered. "I know it doesn't seem like the right time or the right place to say it but I…may not have a lot of time…"_

_"Don't say that, Harry." Hermione interjected._

_"Wait Hermione. Let me finish. I love you." He said to her. Hermione smiled. That was what he wanted to tell her? That he loved her? Well, of course he would say that. They were best friends._

_"I love you too, Harry, but I don't see where this is going…"_

_"No! No, Hermione. I've…crossed the boundaries." He said to her whilst staring at the blazing fire. "I love you more than just a friend."_

_Shock. Frist reaction Hermione had been in was shock. She couldn't believe what Harry was telling her. "You're in love with me?" That was the first sentence that jumped out. He shifted his eyes to her and slowly nodded. Hermione needed time to comprehend this….what! But…wasn't he…didn't he love Ginny? "Since when?"_

_"Since summer. I don't know what came over me but I started noticing your eyes, your hair, your lips…I couldn't control myself…when you and Ron became closer I was jealous…I used to watch you read books and admired you even more when you figured out stuff….I've never felt this way for any other girl but with you. Not even with Ginny." He confessed. Well, that was a mouthful for Hermione to process._

_"Hermione…I love you." He smiled and put her hands to his lips. He kissed them…but they were cold. He looked up. Hermione had stood still during his entire confession. His smiled slowly faded. "You don't feel the same way, do you?" He grinned bitterly and shook his head. "Why did I just confess?" He stood up._

_"Harry…" Hermione tried to explain._

_"No, its okay, Hermione. You're in love with Ron. It was obvious and I get that. Hey, better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all." He walked away. Hermione subsequently stood up._

_"Harry, wait!" But he continued to walk away. "I love you too!" She shouted from across the room. He stopped and turned to her. "I love you, Harry Potter. I've always been in love with you. But I was afraid that you wouldn't return the same feelings." Harry walked back to her. "Or if you did, you'd push me away like Ginny…" She was cut off by Harry's lips crushed against hers._

_**I took your words, **_

_**And I believed, **_

_**In everything,**_

_**You said to me,**_

_**Yeah huh, that's right**_

_Ron had told them that he would catch them at Potions after lunch. It seemed that a rumour was spreading about Harry and Hermione being together. And they told no one. Ron was of course the exception. He had caught them making out on the couch late one night and he seemed pretty neutral about it. It was a scary action for Ron, yes, but they didn't bother to question it._

_Harry and Hermione walked to Potions class hand in hand. Harry told a joke and Hermione laughed at it and in no time, with the Potions class temporarily forgotten, Harry had Hermione pinned against the wall. "Harry, we can't make everyone see us." She whispered to him. _

_"Make them see." He whispered back and leaned in for a kiss. But, Hermione put her hand on his chest to stop him. He frowned. "What is it?"_

_It was now or never…she folded her lips, which Harry saw as a sign on nervousness. "Um...Harry, I need to know if this relationship will be just a fading memory or a dream that will never come true. I want to be sure that this is real." She swallowed before looking up at Harry's confused face. "I…I want this to be forever."_

_"You know I can't promise you that." Harry said sadly. "I could…well…"_

_"I know. I want your love for me to be forever." Hermione explained. "Can you promise me that, Harry?" She took his hands in hers._

_"I promise. Forever." He replied. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend to kiss him. Harry put his hands at her waist and responded to the kiss. They soon broke apart. "Slughorn's class!" Harry said._

_"Oh! Right." She grabbed Harry's hand and they ran through the hall._

_**If someone said three years from now,**_

_**You'd be long gone,**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out,**_

_**Cause they're all wrong,**_

_**I knew better,**_

_**Cause you said forever,**_

_**And ever,**_

_**Who knew**_

_**Remember when we were such fools,**_

_**And so convinced and just too cool**_

_**Oh, no**_

_**Oh, no**_

_That Christmas, Harry and Hermione decided to have their own little snowball fight at the lake. They went outside the freezing cold hand in hand._

_There they were, laughing and fighting and teasing one another. Creevy, who had been looking at them through a window, thought they looked great for a picture. He snapped the picture and mailed it Hermione Granger, Head girl of Hogwarts. Later, that night around dinner time, an owl came through the window of the Great Hall and dropped the package at Hermione's seat. _

_She looked at Ron and Harry who were also curious as she. She opened the package and laughed at the animated picture of the snowball fight she and Harry had earlier. She gave it to Harry and Ron and they both smiled at it. Soon, the picture was passed around the Gryffindor table. Hermione thanked Creevy for it and promised to keep it._

_"We look rather cute in the picture, don't you think?" Harry told her._

_"Yes, we do." _

_"Not another moment…" Ron mumbled causing his two best friends to look at him. "What? It's sickening!" That awarded him two swats on the shoulder._

**_I wish I could touch you again,_**

_**I wish I could still call you friend,**_

_**I'd give anything.**_

_Hermione heard a resounding clatter coming from downstairs in the kitchen of Godric's Hollow. She got out of bed and took out her wand from under the pillow. She cautiously, yet swiftly went downstairs. Once she reached the bottom she immediately switched on the lights and pointed her wand to the man who was making the mess._

_"Hermione." Harry said. "What are you still doing up?"Hermione withdrew her wand and walked over to the kitchen counter where Harry was. She stopped when she saw the broken pieces of a teacup._

_"I heard a crash downstairs." Hermione looked up at Harry. "Was that you?" Harry nodded. Hermione stepped carefully between the broken pieces to Harry._

_"Yeah, I wanted a cup of tea. I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry." He muttered. "I guess I'm a little clumsy, tonight." Hermione surveyed the damage and sighed._

_"Yeah, you are." She replied. She then noticed Harry, trembling. She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Harry, are you alright?" She touched his hand. "You're cold."_

_"I'm…fine." Harry stated. But Hermione wasn't satisfied. "The night's a bit chilly." Hermione folded her arms._

_"Really? Cause it feels warm to me." Hermione said. Harry looked at her and sighed. Nothing could get pass her. "Harry…we've destroyed all six of the horcruxes. He's vulnerable. You'll be fine, I know it."_

_Harry shook his head. "No, I won't." He said in a hoarse whisper. "He could come through this door any minute."_

_"No one knows we're here." Hermione said firmly. "And there is an illusion charm over the house. Everyone thinks this house doesn't exist."_

_"Doesn't matter, Hermione. We're still unsafe." Harry argued._

_"We are safe!" Hermione exclaimed. "Look, we're going to go out there, we're going to fight him and we're going to win!"_

_"We?" Harry asked._

_Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You didn't think you'd go out there alone did you?" Harry suddenly averted his eyes. "Oh, my God….you did!"_

_"Hermione, I have to do this alone." _

_"No! No, you're not. I won't let you go out there alone! You need us. We're your best friends! You need love Harry and I love you!"_

_"It's going to be dangerous." Harry stood firmly to his decision._

_"Harry…" _

_"You might die!" Harry shouted, startling Hermione. "You might die and I can't bear to see you or Ron die." He turned away from Hermione. She out a soothing hand on his back._

_"I know." Hermione whispered. "But do you really think that I'd just sit here while you battle Voldemort alone? No. I love you too much to even think that. We're in a relationship, Harry. And we need to fight together."_

_He turned around to face Hermione. "We can't do this." He muttered. "We can't do this." Hermione, looking confused, was about to ask him what the matter was when he answered. "We can't be in this relationship anymore Hermione. Not now. I have to breakup with you."_

_"What? No. But…"_

_"Voldemort might know about us and use it against us." Harry explained._

_"He doesn't know…"_

_"Of course he knows Hermione! He knows what goes on inside me. I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry."_

_"Okay." Hermione said shakily. "But…you still love me, right?" Harry wasn't so quick to answer. "Harry? You still love me?"_

_"No, Hermione. I don't." It was better to lie about it. Although Harry was getting better at Occlumency, Voldemort could still tell if he was lying or not._

_"You're lying." Hermione stated. "You still love me. You're lying."_

_"No I'm not." Harry said, pretending to discover something. "I don't think I've ever loved you. Hermione I'm sorry but I only used you for comfort." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing from her boyfriend. She loved Harry and Harry said he would always love her…forever._

_"Damn you!" She exploded. She started hitting him in the chest. "Damn you for lying! Damn you for saying those things to me! You do love me, I know you do. You said forever!"_

_Harry grabbed her hands to stop her. "I told you this relationship wouldn't last! I told you!" Hermione snatched her hands from his grip._

_"I'm not angry about the breakup, Harry." She hissed at him. "I'm angry that you deny loving me. I hate liars." Before Harry could stop her, she walked away._

_**If someone said count your blessings now,**_

_**For they're long gone,**_

_**I guess I just didn't know how,**_

_**I was so wrong, **_

_**They knew better,**_

_**Still you said forever**_

_**And ever,**_

_**Who knew.**_

_**Yeah Yeah,**_

_**I'll keep you locked in my head,**_

**_Until we meet again,_**

_**Until we,**_

_**Until we meet again,**_

_**And I won't forget you my friend,**_

_**What happened.**_

_Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't understand what had taken place. Harry had denied that he loved her. She knew the relationship would eventually break up because he feared for her safety. But he promised he would love her forever. And he backed out of that promise. _

_Heartbroken at seventeen wasn't easy. And still living with the boy who hurt you wasn't a bed of roses either. She avoided him everyday. If they had to practice battling, she practiced alone. Ron was soon aware of the situation and tried to ignore it. But it was paining him to see his two best friends not talking. He tried many ways to get them back on track but it didn't work. Not any of them._

_**If someone said three years from now,**_

**_You'd be long gone,_**

_**I'd stand up and punch them out,**_

_**Cause they're all wrong and, **_

_**That last kiss,**_

_**I'll cherish,**_

_**Until we meet again**_

"_Harry!" Harry heard a scream from behind him. He closed the door and turned to see Hermione at the stairs. She's on the verge of tears. "Please don't leave yet." She rushed to him and attacks him in a huge hug. He hugged her back, kissing her cheek in the process. "I have something to give you." She pulled out an emerald ring out of her pockets. _

"_Its your favourite ring." Harry stated. "I can't accept that."_

"_I want you to put it on." Hermione said ignoring Harry's refusal. "I want you to have it so that you can remember me if you don't…make it."_

"_Oh, Hermione…I will always remember you. I will always care for you." He held her face up to his. "I will always love you." That did it for Hermione. She backed him up against the wall and kissed him. Not caring if he responded to the kiss, she forced her tongue into his mouth. A few seconds later, Harry began responding and taking control of the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. And she stole the chance to feel the softness of his hair._

_There they were, tangled into each other and never wanting to stop. Unfortunately, the lack of air was getting unbearable and they had to break away. Their foreheads touched and they were both breathing raggedly. "I don't want to let you go." Hermione whispered. "But I have to. I love you." _

_She let go and gave him the ring. He gave her one last hug before leaving her. That's when Hermione started to let the tears escape. "Hermione! I gave Harry my last good-bye last night." Ron said, running to her. "Did you…?"_

_Hermione nodded. "He's gone, Ron."_

_**And time makes,**_

_**It harder,**_

_**I wish I could remember**_

_Mrs. Weasley, her face ashen, came inside the living room. All conversations stopped as the entire Weasley clan and Hermione looked at the woman. She didn't speak, however but brought Neville, who had just arrived, inside. Everyone gasped when they saw the state of him. His clothes were soaked in blood and he had so many cuts and bruises on his face that he was hardly recognizable._

_Hermione was the first to come forward. "What…what happened to you, Neville?" Neville looked up at her and pointed to the couch. Bill and Charles immediately helped him to the seat. "Neville." Hermione began again. "What's going on?"_

_He didn't look at her. He didn't look at anyone. It seemed that he was still in shock, still mortified over what had taken place. He looked into space as he began to tell his story. "Voldemort had taken me and my grandmother to a dungeon. He tortured me..I don't know why he tortured me…he used crucio and all the other pain spells he could remember. Then," his voice became hoarser. "he killed my grandmother. In front of my eyes…" Tears spilled down his cheeks and gasps were heard all around the room._

_"Oh, Neville." Mrs. Weasley wailed._

_"Then, Harry came." He then looked at Hermione. "He came to kill Voldemort and save me." A slight smile graced his lips. "But Voldemort knew that he was coming. And he turned to Harry swiftly with his wand and shouted the killing curse at the same time as Harry."_

_Everyone held their breaths as Neville continued with the story. "I had closed my eyes, afraid at what would happen. When I opened them, I saw Voldemort, dead on the floor and Harry…" He stopped. Hermione knelt down and held Neville's hands._

_"What? What happened to Harry?" She said breathlessly._

_"He…I don't know…he…vanished. All I saw were his broken glasses." He squeezed Hermione's hand. "I'm sorry, Hermione…"_

_Neville's voice faded to her ears and all she could envision was a dead Harry on the ground. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She tried to scream out, but nothing was happening. Ron was holding her, telling her to calm down. But, she couldn't say anything to him. She wasn't screaming. Yet, people around her thought she was._

_**But I keep,**_

_**Your memory,**_

_**You visit me in my dreams**_

Wedding bells are pealing in the distance. The bridesmaids have already walked down the aisle. Hermione is snapped out her reveries by a warm hand touching her shoulder. She looks in the mirror and sees herself in a wedding dress with a long veil perched in her head. Her mother is smiling at her.

"Its time to go, honey." She told Hermione. Hermione nodded and got up.

**_My darling,_**

_**Who knew**_

****She linked arms with her mother and they walk to the beginning of the aisle. The wedding song starts up. She sees Ron, his groomsmen and her bridesmaids, smiling at her at the altar. She sees her friends and families sitting in the pews, staring at her.

**_My darling,_**

_**My darling, **_

**_Who knew_**

Suddenly, memories of Harry are flashing inside her head. When he kissed her, when he promised to always love her, when she gave him the last kiss, when he told her he loved her for the very last time. "_I love you…forever."_ Harry's voice boomed inside her head. A small tug from her mother indicated that she had begun walking down the aisle.

**_My darling,_**

_**I miss you**_

_I still love Harry! I still love him! I can't do this! I can't!_

**_My darling_**

****Hermione stopped walking and detached herself from her mother's arms. "I'm sorry, Ron. I can't marry you." She voiced out. The entire church broke out in confused mumblings. Ron looked at her with shock.

"Hermione!" Her mother shouted. But Hermione doesn't listen. She abruptly dissaparated.

**_Who knew_**

She lands in the graveyard and takes off her veil. Her tears fall as she walks toward the tombstone she's been visiting for the last three years. She goes on her knees and cries. Her entire body shaking from the intensity of it. "I couldn't marry him, Harry." She muttered through her wails. "I still love you."

**_Who knew._**

xxx

**AN: **Wow. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. 15 pages people. I hope you liked it. You think I should stop it here? I hate when people have to die in my stories. I'll get all teary-eyed. But if you don't think I should stop the story then tell me. Remember, majority rules.


End file.
